


Love, Alexander

by lethargical



Series: Shadowhunters One-Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Cute, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Kid Fic, Protective Alec Lightwood, inspired by 2x14, it's just alec as a kid being nice and good :(, its all good, soft and sweet, the crayon scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargical/pseuds/lethargical
Summary: As a child, Alec Lightwood wrote in yellow crayon and writing memos in his dad's office was all he had to worry about.Kid!Fic based on the scene in 2x14





	Love, Alexander

An empty crayon box sat discarded on the floor of Robert Lightwood’s office. It was an early saturday morning in Manhattan and the New York institute was running slowly. Demon activity was fairly low on saturday mornings; shadowhunters suspected demons, like humans, slept in on the weekends. Alec Lightwood, the eldest of the two Lightwood children, climbed onto his dad’s ebony chair with a fistful of crayons; having wandered over to the office before his parents or sister had woken up, he decided he’d make them some notes to help their day.

Alec was 6 years old and already dreaming of one day taking his dad’s place as head of the New York Institute. He had messy black hair and refused to wear anything that didn’t match it, which limited his clothing to dark browns, blues and black. He was just about to start his schooling to become a shadowhunter and was eager to be like his parents. Maryse, his mother, had told him he’d make a great leader and even got him his own pad of paper with his name printed on it for his birthday so he’d be able to take notes like his dad did. When his dad was writing reports, Alec would sit beside him and try to copy the movements he saw his dad doing.

He set his crayons down on the desk and a couple almost rolled off the table; Alec’s already-fast reflexes made him able to catch them before they fell. He pushed them further into the center of the desk and opened the top left drawer, his small hands curling around the familiar sheets of his notepad. Robert kept the top left hand corner of his desk unlocked for Alec in case of times like these when he wasn’t able to be in his office when his son wanted to write.

Closing the drawer, Alec selected a yellow crayon from the 16 scattered over the counter top. Although he didn’t mind the entire rainbow of colors, yellow was his favourite. He grasped it with a steady grip and flipped to a new page.

 

“THINGS FOR MOM TO DO” Alec spoke each word slowly as he wrote. “To Mom, From Alexander. May 2 1995 ” He wrote below the title. He sighed and thought about what he wanted his mom to do. His mind went to his 4 year old sister, Izzy and he began to write.

 

‘Mom, you keep making Izzy the food she does not like. Please stop. She tell me befor but you dont hear when she tells you. I appreshiate if you stop giving her green brocoli and give her white brocoli insted. She made me eat it last time. I need to make sure she is ok. I made you a drawing yesterday. It is from when we were in idris and the sun was going down and you were smiling with dad and the flowers were all yellow!

 

Love,

Alexander’

 

Alec smiled down at the memo he had written and ripped it out of his notebook and turned to the next page. He knew his sister couldn’t read as well as he could so he decided his next memo would be addressed to Izzy and his mom; Maryse could read it out to her.

He picked up a crayon in his sister’s favourite color, purple, and started writing.

 

“ISABELLE TO KEEP SAFE” Alec spoke like he had with the last memo he wrote. The morning’s sunlight shone through the stained glass windows behind him. ‘To Izzy and mom (but only 2 read to izzy ok) May 2 1995’

 

Alec started writing about things Izzy should do to keep out of danger. The memo comprised of small things like not getting her hair tangled after having a shower. He kept writing and when he was done, he read it over twice before smiling in satisfaction.

 

‘Izzy, Stay away from the training room when important people are in, izzy, it is not good for you. Also don’t distract dad when he is busy and stay away from the toaster, you almost made a fire start befor. Ask mom to brush hair after the shower or it will hurt later ok? Oh and remember to stay with the people who make shure you are safe, do not walk around alone. Also stop trying to make me wear my green shirt, I like my black one more. I love you.

 

Love,

Alexander’

 

He placed it on top of the memo to his mom and decided he’d write another one or two before waking up his parents; It was barely 7 am and he was already fully awake. Alec cared deeply for his sister. She was his best friend and he was hers and Alec would do anything to make sure she was okay.

He picked up a third crayon, the darkest blue he had to match his dad’s eyes.

 

“PLEASE DON’T WORRY” Alec wrote in all capitals.

 

‘To dad. From Alexander. May 2 1995.

I know running everything here is stresful but you are doing a good job. I hope it is all good. I can help you, I see you work all the time and it looks fun. I can do it, I can be useful. I will not let you down, you can trust me. You do not have to worry ok. Please let me help you and mom. Stresfulness is bad. All is ok. Also I made you a cookie with your face I hope you like it dad!

 

Love,

Alexander’

 

Alec exhaled and shuffled to sit on his knees. He ripped it from his pad of paper and placed it on the pile for the third time. The final memo was directed to the entire institute.

 

“WORK MEMO FOR IMPORTANT PEOPLE

 

Hi, I am Alexander. Sometimes it is too loud for thinking and my head hurts. Can it be more quiet please if you can because I like reading but it gets too loud for me to read and I have to sit on the roof and it gets cold and dark sometimes. Also the girl at the table by the window is nice, she gave me ice cream so all of you be nice to her too okay. Also my favorite color is yellow but I can share it with you if you want it to be your favourite too. My sister Izzy says people can’t have the same favorite color but mom and dad like green and they share so I think she’s wrong. Anyway, you are all busy with being shadowhunters but I hope you stay safe and are careful on missions!

 

Love,

Alexander ”

 

Alec ripped out his final memo of the day and stacked it on top of the other three. He placed the memo pad back in the top left hand drawer and jumped down from the chair he knelt on. He retrieved the crayon box he left on the floor and tidied away the crayons he’d tossed across his dad’s workspace. Placing the crayons in the drawer as well, he shut it and picked up the four memos he’d written out.

 

The institute’s occupants, apart from the shadowhunters on morning patrols and the few in their last hours of the night shift, were either still asleep, warming up for training or just waking up. Luckily for Alec, his parents and Izzy were still asleep. He snuck into his parents room and set their memos on each side of their bed before wandering down the hall into his sister’s room.

Isabelle slept heavily so it surprised Alec when he entered her room and saw that she was already awake.

 

“AL!” She shouted when she saw her older brother and she waddled over from the side of her bed to the door.

 

“Hey Iz,” Alec smiled at his sister and gave her a hug. “This is for you.” He handed the memo to his sister. “Have mom read it ok?” Izzy nodded and held the note close to her chest.

 

“Puwple!” She exclaimed as she saw that Alec used a purple crayon. Alec smiled. “Keep it safe alright Iz?” Izzy hugged Alec back “Okway Al.”

 

Izzy’s shouting had awoken Robert and Maryse and when Alec broke the hug with his sister, they both stood at their daughter’s door.

 

“Alexander, did you write these?” Robert asked fondly. He and Maryse held up their memos and Alec nodded proudly.

 

“Yep! Did you read them?” Alec replied, glad his parents received his messages.

 

“Of course, Angel,” Maryse said “And it’s called cauliflower, not white broccoli.” She laughed.

 

Robert walked and picked up Izzy who was still grasping onto her memo. “Alexander, your wrote one for Isabelle too?” He smiled.

 

“Yeah, but Mom has to read it to her.” Alec stated happily.

 

Robert handed Izzy off to his wife and Izzy held up the note for Maryse to read. When she was done, Izzy smiled widely.

 

“I wove you two” She cooed softly and Alec looked at her younger sister with love.

 

He reached into his back pocket where the last memo he wrote that morning resided and handed it to his dad.

 

“I was wondering, if it’s ok dad, if you could give this to everyone?” Alec asked hesitantly, his proud mood transitioned to his normal, shy personality.

 

Robert scanned over the paper for a second and beamed towards his eldest child. “Of course, Alexander, it’ll be the first thing I do when I start working.”   

 

Later that day, Alec realized the institute was oddly more quiet than usual and when he passed the woman at the desk by the window, she gave him ice cream again. He noticed a few shadowhunters had his note taped to their desks and the stoic shadowhunters smiled when they saw him in the hallways. Content with the level of noise, Alec settled on a bench in the entrance hallway of the institute with a book. He read about Demon’s Marks, Vampires and Warlocks until he got tired and went to play with his sister until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good and soft and that people liked it.  
> It's just a lil thing that my pal cole prompted me to write and i really like it  
> It's nice taking a break from writing relationships and malec for once  
> and kid alec is super cute and i had fun!  
> i'll see y'all in my ther fics x


End file.
